1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology that covers the vent hole of an airbag with a regulating cloth to maintain its internal pressure at a predetermined internal pressure level is known in the art (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-46072).
Such a regulating cloth enables the regulation of gas flow exiting through the vent hole, but cannot properly regulate the gas flow of initial emission from the inflator.
Accordingly, there may be a need to provide an airbag apparatus that regulates the gas flow of initial emission from an inflator and that maintains the internal pressure of the airbag.